


Someone's Gotta Do It

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Griffins, Male-Female Friendship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Kira Yukimura, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you’re doing.  You want me to get involved.  Look, I’ve gotten involved before and I almost died.  Like, <i>several</i> times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gotta Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written (belatedly) for Danny Mahealani Week on Tumblr for my lovely friend Ella's prompt: _Danny had recently been doing *so well* at staying away from the supernatural, and then of course he happens across a baby griffin._

“Kira,” Noshiko calls upstairs early on a Saturday morning, “you have a visitor.”

“Be right there,” Kira yells back, yanking on a hoodie and yoga pants.  She has no clue who it could be, since the pack has an open-door policy and she doesn’t remember having any meetings for class projects.  She bounds down the stairs and stops short when she sees Danny Mahealani in the doorway with a bundled-up sweatshirt in his arms.

“Daniel here was a surprise for us,” Ken says, welcoming Danny into the house.

Danny gives Kira a sheepish wave.  He’s still a little sweaty and his headphones are draped around his neck—he looks like he’d been jogging.  “Sorry to come over without calling.  Your house was the closest.”

“That’s totally fine,” Kira says, eyes still on the bundle in his arms.  “You’re always welcome.  You’re basically pack, you know.”

Danny goes a little red at the tips of his ears and Kira feels silly—she knows he feels tricked and cheated by the entire werewolf situation, like he’d been kept in the dark too long, and it’s no wonder why he wants nothing to do with them.  “Thanks,” he says softly, and takes a step closer.  “But I’m not sure what you’ll think of this little guy.”

Kira peers over the edge of the blanket and practically melts when she sees a pair of wide, dark eyes peering up at her from a round, feathered face.  “Oh my _gosh_ , is that what I think it is?”

Danny raises an eyebrow.  “If you think it’s a creature from Harry Potter, I’m glad I’m not alone.”

“It’s a _gryphon,_ ” Kira coos, running a gentle finger over the creature’s head to stroke its oatmeal-colored feathers.  “Mom, Dad, did you see him?”

“He’s a beautiful animal,” Ken says, smiling as the gryphon chirrups and shifts in Danny’s arms.  “He’s a bit worse for wear, though.  See his left wing?”

Noshiko clucks her tongue.  “We have to get him to Dr. Deaton’s.  It looks like he has some wire or plastic caught in his feathers.”

“Alright, okay,” Danny says slowly, still staring down at the gryphon.  “So you guys have seen one of these before?  I’m not hallucinating?”

Ken pats Danny on the back.  “You’d be surprised, son.”

“Okay,” Danny repeats, and sighs.  “Let’s go to Deaton’s.”

*

“No, I’m serious, dude.  It’s a gryphon—half eagle, half…lion?  I don’t know, is that what they are?” Danny is on the phone with Scott, rubbing his free hand through his dark hair.  He’s leaning up against one of Deaton’s metal operating tables for support.

“That’s exactly what they are,” Kira whispers in encouragement.  She’s leaning over the baby gryphon on the operating table, still stroking its feathers as Deaton gently clips and cuts away whatever got tangled in its tiny wings.  “They’re known to be quite loyal, too.”

Scott says he’ll be right over and Danny pockets his phone.  “Was he supposed to be alone?”

Kira shakes her head sadly.  “He’s probably a stray.  Maybe he got separated from his family.”

The gryphon coos a little—it makes a strange sound, like a growl laced with birdsong, and it makes Danny smile despite himself.  “He was just lying there on the trail.  I couldn’t leave him.”

“You did the right thing,” Deaton said, and hits a particularly tough spot.  The creature groans and flexes its tiny claws but doesn’t cause much of a fuss.  Danny flinches, automatically moving closer.  “It took a liking to you.”

Danny laughs humorlessly.  “It seems I have that effect on things.” He’s looking down at the creature with wide eyes, but he’s not scared.  He’s past fear, has been for a long time.

Kira glances at Deaton, who gives her a curt nod.  “You know, Scott loves animals, and I’m sure he’d love to take this little guy in.  But he’s pretty busy right now with the pack and everything.” She looks up at Danny.

Danny just shakes his head.  “I know what you’re doing.  You want me to get involved.  Look, I’ve gotten involved before and I almost died.  Like, _several_ times.  And I also found out my ex-boyfriend morphed into a mega-werewolf with his asshole twin brother, so that was sort of a shocker.” He scratches the back of his neck and Kira feels a twinge of sadness—Danny’s always been so _nice_ , so relaxed and easygoing but also smart and sharper than anyone gave him credit for, and she knows that he was there for Lydia when Jackson left and he danced with Scott at homecoming just because he could.

And Kira would never say it out loud, but she’s beginning to think that after Jackson left, Lydia joined the pack, and Ethan skipped town, he’s maybe a little lonely.

“Look,” she says, nudging closer to him, “I understand this is a little overwhelming.  I’m pretty new to it all, too.”

Danny raises an eyebrow.  “But you’re like them.  A kitsune, right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that until about six months ago,” she says.  “Suddenly there was all this craziness everywhere and now my boyfriend is a werewolf, my best friend is a coyote, and my mom was around in World War II.  I just sort of roll with it.”

Danny is quiet for a moment, eyes still on the creature as Deaton finished bandaging the wing.  “So really, I’ve been dealing with this for longer than you have.  I mean, technically.”

“And _I_ have been dealing with this for _way_ longer than I should be,” Deaton says with a sigh, washing his hands in the sink.  “And I just can’t take in another stray.  So either I work with Danny to take care of this guy or we send it somewhere else.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” Danny says slowly.  He smiles when the gryphon purrs under his touch.  “He’s already been through so much.”

“You won’t be alone,” Kira says, cheerfully slinging an arm around his waist.  “We’re a pack, remember?”

Danny leans down, resting his chin on top of her head.  “Yeah, we’re a pack, I guess.  And I sort of already named him.”  He nods towards the crumpled, dirty Beacon Hills lacrosse hoodie he’d used to wrap up the gryphon.  “Jersey.  Don’t make fun of it.”

Kira grins.  “I would _never_ , but Stiles might.”

“I can deal with Stiles,” Danny says.  “At this point, I can deal with anything.”


End file.
